Hanging out in an alley: redux
by WitChan
Summary: Iris and Pikachu hangs out in an alley to cool off. Things then turn interesting between the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

On a hot day in Unova, Iris and Pikachu were both exhausted, walking in a drastic heat wave. They were searching for Ash and co. all day and yet, there were no sign of them. Iris suddenly looked at Pikachu. "I suggest... we take... a break... Pikachu..." Iris stated. Pikachu suddenly nods his head with agreement. Iris and Pikachu then head west to walk in an alley. After walking a bit further, the duo sat at the only large shade they can see.

Iris then laid her back on the ground. She decides to take a nap, closing her eyes as she does so. Pikachu looked at Iris, who had spread her own legs out. The mouse Pok mon always liked Iris, ever since he met the girl for the first time. He'll do anything for Iris, even sacrificing his life for her. And speaking of anything, he always thought about doing something special for the girl. He wasn't sure if Iris would accept it but he'll see.

Pikachu went over to Iris and touched the bottom of her shirt. He then removed it slowly. Iris suddenly wakes up, after feeling the part where her shirt was getting removed. Iris was surprised to see Pikachu doing this to her. "Pikachu... are you..." Iris asked Pikachu. She wasn't angry at him or anything. She was only surprised, like before. Pikachu nods his head to Iris and continued to remove the girl's shirt.

With a quick decision, Iris raises her hands on the ground, after deciding to let Pikachu remove her shirt. After removing it, Iris small bra was revealed. Iris got up a bit and removed her own bra, which eventually revealed her small breasts. Pikachu looked and smiled at the breasts. Iris lay back down. "I'm all yours, Pikachu." Iris wanted Pikachu to give her all. And speaking of Pikachu, he moved over to Iris's small breasts and began to suck the left nipple, causing Iris to gasp. She then moaned.

"Oh, Pikachu..." Iris called out Pikachu's name while moaning. Iris's moan suddenly grew louder. Pikachu was sucking the nipple as good as he can. Plus, his dick was erecting with excitement. "Keeping... sucking it... Pikachu..." Iris wanted Pikachu to keep going. Pikachu kept sucking Iris's nipple dry as time passes by. "Oh, Pikachu... I think...that's enough... for now..." Iris told Pikachu to stop, which he did. Iris gasped and gasped until finally, she stopped. Pikachu got off Iris and lay on his own back. Iris got up a bit and crawled towards Pikachu.

She then moved her face near Pikachu's dick and swirled her tongue on it like a lollipop. Pikachu gasped a bit and then moaned a few seconds later, feeling Iris's tongue licking and swirling the red dick. She then sucked on it, moving her head up and down to do so. Pikachu moaned a lot louder as usual. Iris wasn't expecting herself to be good at this but she was doing a good job anyway. She finally let go of the dick, after a five minute performance of oral sex. Pikachu gasped a bit and then stopped. Iris got up and removed her own pants and then her panties.

The girl's wet pussy was revealed, had she been excited over her erotic fun with Pikachu. She lies on the floor and spread her legs, wanting Pikachu to lick her wet pussy. He began licking it as soon as he moved towards it. Iris led a gasp and then a moan after Pikachu was getting started. "Lick it good, Pikachu..." Iris said while she kept moaning. Pikachu was swiping the love juices off his tongue. To him, it was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. It was even more delicious than his Pok mon food.

"Oh, that... felt good... Pikachu..." Iris admitted. She suddenly makes a louder moan than the one before. It was loud enough to distract anyone outside the alley but she didn't care. Oddly enough, several people outside the alley overhead it but they pass by. "Oh, Pikachu... you're... the best... oh... god..." Pikachu continued to lick it since Iris didn't tell him to stop. A lot of time passed by and Iris reached over her limit. She was sweating again and again. "You... can stop... licking... Pikachu..." Pikachu stops licking the clitoris, after Iris told him to.

Again, Iris was gasping to regain control. Finally, she stopped after a minute of doing so. "Put it in me, Pikachu." Iris requested with a cooed voice. Pikachu got on Iris and hugged the bottom of her stomach. He then inserted his dick inside Iris's pussy, making her gasp once more. He began to fuck Iris back and forth. Iris moaned after Pikachu was getting started. The mouse Pikachu went slowly on Iris but Iris wanted Pikachu to do better than that.

"Fuck me... faster and... harder... Pikachu..." Iris requested again. Pikachu used all his might to speed back and forth, "OH! THAT'S... IT... PIKACHU...!" Iris yelled with excitement. "GIVE ME... MY... ALL!" Iris moaned as loud as ever and so was Pikachu. Again, the people outside the alley were passing by despite all the moaning they were hearing. The fucking still continues until finally, both reach an orgasm. They gasped and gasped until they stopped.

The duo then got off each other. Iris was putting her clothes back on while Pikachu's erected dick decreases. "That was amazing, Pikachu. We can do it some other time. Let's get out of here and search for our friends." Iris said while seeing Pikachu nodding his head. The two walked out of the alley. Suddenly, they saw Ash and co. coming towards them. Iris and Pikachu were finally found by the group.

The End 


End file.
